What's Qudditch?
by lossofalovedone
Summary: Just a one shot that I made that's all. Tell me how I did please? Thank you!


What's Qudditch?  
I was sitting by the fire when two persons sat on either side of me and put their arms around me.

"Good morning Icy." They both said.

"Good morning Fred, George. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh nothing just heard that Wood is takin' a fancy to ya is all." Said George

"And it's our duty to make sure nothing bad happens to our lil icicle." Continues Fred.

"Who are you talking about? I don't know anybody with that name."

"Oliver Wood is who we are talking about!" Whisper yells George.

"Oliver Wood? Oh you mean that bloke that try's to impress me in charms, yeah?"

"He is not just the bloke who try's to impress you in charms." Explains Fred.

"Why, our dear Icy, Oliver Wood is the Griffindor Qudditch captain," says George.

"What's Qudditch?" Apparently I said something really bad for next thing I knew I was jerked up and on to someone's shoulders and out of the portrait hole.

"Put me down!" I yelled slamming my fists into the persons back.

"No can do love." Fred and George both said. Soon we were out of the castle and going down a hill.

"Oi Wood! We have a problem here!" Then all the sudden I was thrown to the ground.

"When I get my hands on you your both dead!" I lunged for them but someone grabbed my waist before I could get to them.

"Oi! Calm down! I need them for the game tomorrow" Said a male voice. It was strong. Not too low and not too high. His pitch was perfect.

"What game! What are you talking about!" They spun me around and to my surprise he wasn't at all that bad-looking. With light brown hair and soft brown eyes. I've never really pay that much attention to him before.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?"

"That's what we were coming to tell you Wood." Said Fred.

"She doesn't know what Qudditch is." Said George.

"Don't know-" he looked down at me like I had four heads. "What-"

"It gets worse." They both said.

"She has no clue who you are either." Said Fred.

"She just thinks that you're the bloke that try's to impress her in charms." Continues George.

The boy let go of me and takes a step back with a frown on his face and is looking to the ground. I turned to look at the twins.

"You have to remember that I'm a muggle-born and that I spend most of my time in the library studying so I have no time for anything else." I turned around to look at Oliver.

"I'm sorry." And with that I left to my dorm room to study.

Fred's P.O.V.  
"Are you just going to let her go!" My brother and I yelled at Wood as we could no longer see Icy.

"What's the point? She doesn't even know who I am let alone have the same passion as me."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try." George and I said as we walked away to find Icy.

Icy's P.O.V.  
It was a couple of days after the Qudditch and Oliver Wood situation and I was in the library doing my potions essay when someone came and sat in front of me. I looked up and saw that it was Wood and that he was looking at the table.

"Is there something that you need Oliver?"

His head snapped up.

"Oh...um...uh." He stammered. I patiently awaited his reply. Eventually he sighed and looked at the table then at me again.

"Um I was wondering-" he looked at the table again.

"Yes?"

"Is Icy your real name?" He frowned at the table like that wasn't what he wanted to say. I giggled and replied.

"No it's not. It's just something the twins came up with because I like winter. No my real name is Nikki. Not even close don't ya think." I giggled out.

"Yeah." He said smiling at the table a bit.

"Now what was the real reason you came?" He looked up at me confused.

"Athletes, no matter what they play, don't usually come to a library. They are either to busy making up new plays or something along those lines yeah? So why are you here?" He blushed and looked down at the table again.

"Um...the other day when the twins brought you down the Qudditch pitch and said that you didn't know what Quidditch is nor did you know who I was-" he trailed off.

"Did they really mean that." He look at me straight in the eye and I saw his saddens and hope and something else that I didn't recognize. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Oliver but I'm afraid that they were telling the truth."he looked down at the table again and muttered.

"I see then. Sorry to bother you." As he was getting up to leave I grabbed his hand.

"You weren't a bother and I'm really sorry Ollie. You seem like a very nice person and I'm sure you are good at what you do." He gaped at me the looked to our hands and I quickly let go.

"Sorry." As I got up and gathered my things and was half way out of the library when a hand caught mine, spun me around and crashed their lips on mine and whispered.

"Don't be."


End file.
